RPN USA
RPN USA is a Filipino satellite and pay television international channel owned by Philippine-based multimedia company Radio Philippines Network, Nine Media Corporation and Solar Entertainment Corporation in partnership with Glocal Media.RPN USA on Viva Pinoy Pack The channel offers a variety mix of programming, from the Philippine television channels RPN, CNN Philippines, ETC and RPN Classic. as well as programming from Central Luzon Television. RPN USA is available for Dish Network subscribers in the United States, Verizon FiOS, Xfinity, Comcast, AT&T U-verse, EchoStar, Service Electric, Charter Spectrum, Altice USA, DirecTV, Time Warner Cable, Dish Network Complete Aparatus Permament Northern America Areas and Dish Network's over-the-top streaming subsidiary Sling TV, a direct-to-home satellite, cable, IPTV, online streaming, video on demand and on other over-the-top content platforms. Profile Get a share of the best of what the islands can offer with RPN USA. Be up to date with all that’s hip, new and hot with its lifestyle and leisure programs, while savoring the country’s delectable cuisine, unique and fabulous destinations and music videos from the hottest artists of the past and present. Come home to the very best in Philippine television with its well-loved classic comedy and drama series, as well as its entertaining musicals and variety shows featuring your favorite singers and the stars of the big and small screen. Current programming Our Filipino programming line-up of RPN USA is composed primarily of programs from RPN, a national television network in the Philippines. Programming ranging from news, documentaries, public service, game and reality shows, dramas, entertainment news, comedy and gag shows, music videos, educational and children's programs, informative, sports and live events are shown on RPN USA in a slightly delayed basis and are synchronized automatically depending on the location of the broadcast. 'Newscasts' * Mikee in the Morning (2019) * NewsWatch (1970-2007, 2008-2012, 2013) * NewsWatch Junior Edition (2008-2009, 2016) * NewsWatch Weekend (2015) * ''Ronda 9'' (2018, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Ronda Ngayon (2019, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * RPN NewsBreak (1982-1989, 1994-2003, 2013) Entertainment news *''E-Extra'' (2018) 'Drama' *''Bisperas ng Kasaysayan'' (re-run) (1994-1995) *''Boracay'' (re-run) (1990) *''Davao: Ang Gintong Pag-Asa'' (re-run) (1991) *''Cebu I, Cebu II'' (re-run) (1991-1992) *''Anna Fuerte'' (2019) *''Miranova'' (1994-1995) - one of the memorable soap operas. *''Wattpad Presents'' (2018) Sports * MBA on RPN (2013) * Rod Nazario's In This Corner (2003-2007, 2015, 2017) 'Variety' * Donnalyn (2019) * Fanparty (2018) *''Student Canteen'' (1989-1990, 2017) Reality * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) 'Game' * Kabarkada, Break the Bank (2016) * Kwarta o Kahon (formerly known as Family Kuarta o Kahon: 1984-2000) (1984-2000, 2015) * National Quiz Bee (2019, from June to September) 'Music videos' *''10 Playlist'' (2018) *''Playback Pinoy'' (2005-present) - Turn up the volume with the hottest hits, the freshest picks and your all-time favorites from Philippine music’s biggest names from the past and present. *''Playback Pinoy Presents'' (2005-present) - Playback Pinoy Presents takes a engaging in-depth look into the country’s hottest musicians keeping the OPM movement strong. *''One Sound'' (2018) Comedy Sitcoms * Buddy en Sol (re-run) (1990-1995) * John en Marsha (re-run) (1973-1990) * Mommy Ko si Tita (re-run) (1993-1994) * That's My Hazel (2019) Gag shows * Champoy (re-run) (1981-1985) * Gag Kulit (2018) * Happy Chie (2018) 'Public affairs' * Du30 on Duty (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2018) * Gabi ni Tulfo (2019) * Lingkod Bayan (2019, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Med Talk Health Talk (2019) * On the Record (2019) * Politics as Usual (2019) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2017) * Tutok Tulfo Reload (2019, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Tell the People (1983-1997, 2014-2016, 2019) * Uswag Pinas! (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2019) 'Informative' *''ASEAN Spotlight TV'' (produced by People's Television Network, 2019) *''Salaam TV'' (produced by People's Television Network, 2019) *''ETC Vibe'' *''Etcetera'' Cooking *''Daza's Kitchen'' (2013-2015, 2018) *''Kusina Atbp.'' (re-run) (1995–1999) - Let Chef Bambi Lichauco give you a personal tour of islands as he serves up the best local gastronomic delights. *''Veggie, Meaty & Me'' (re-run) (1992–1996) - Cook up all the mouth-watering goodness of savory culinary masterpieces you thought only master chefs could do – right in your own home! Fashion *''The Scene'' (re-run) (2001) - Let Shaan, Jeff and Cielo take you to the hippest clubs, the hottest parties, the latest in fashion and everything that’s in, cool and happening. Travel *''ETC HQ'' *''Gone for the Weekend'' (2013) *''Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas'' (2016) 'Children's shows' * Batibot (1984-1991, 1994-1995, 2014) * Penpen de Sarapen (1987-2001, 2007, 2013) 'Youth-oriented' *''Youth Kada'' (2019) Central Luzon Television programs 'Religious' * Family Rosary Crusade (1989-2007, 2017) * Shalom with Fr. Archie C. Guiriba, OFM (1987-2007, 2013-2017, 2017, 2018) * Sunday TV Mass (1986-2012, 2013) Previously aired by RPN USA See also *News Releases | About DISH *Radio Philippines Network *Nine Media Corporation *Central Luzon Television *Solar Entertainment Corporation *Overseas Filipino *Filipino American References External links *RPN USA Schedule *RPN USA Station ID on YouTube Category:External services (broadcasting) Category:International broadcasting Category:American television networks Category:Direct broadcast satellite services Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Filipino diaspora Category:Filipino-American culture Category:Filipino-American culture in California Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 2005 Category:Cable television in the United States Category:2005 establishments in the Philippines